My Villain Academia
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: In a world of Heroes who are popular, loved, and cherished, becoming a pro-hero is the goal for a lot of people. UA is the most prestigious hero school. What about villains, though? This is a story about a school that raises young villains to become rule breakers, hell bringers, and society disrupters of tomorrow. Welcome to The Villain Academia!
1. Chapter 1: The Villain Academia

The room is rather dark. A single light bulb hangs from the ceiling, lighting the room. A young boy, no older than 16, hums softly as he cleans a knife with a blood soaked rag.

In the middle of the room sits a, chained up, man in a chair. His head hangs down. Stripped down to his boxers. He is trembling and groaning a bit. Slowly he starts to open his eyes.

The young boy spoke, setting down the knife on the table. "Hey, you're finally awake. I'm glad. I was worried I gave you to much sedative." He chuckles lightly. "Now, let's see what crimes you've committed. Extortion, bribery, tampering of evidence." He shakes his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. So unbecoming of a hero. Especially a pro." He sighs softly. "To think I wanted to be one..." He shakes his head and steps into the light, revealing messy green hair, a rolled up green button up shirt, black pants, a black vest, and black leather gloves.

The man groans and moves his head around. He tries to say something, but it comes out incoherent and jumbled. He slowly lifts his head, blinking slowly as he stares at the teen in front of him. He furrows his brows and tries to ask who he is, but it comes out as incoherent nonsense once again.

"I wouldn't try to talk if I were you. I had to use a LOT of my serum to knock you out. So you're going to be out of it." He smiles brightly. "But you'll still feel all the pain that's coming to you. I probably won't kill you, but I haven't decided just yet. I guess it depends on my mood." He picks up a pair of rusted steel pliers with old blood stains. "But first, let's get rid of a few of those teeth now, shall we~?" He laughs and an ominous smirk stretches across his face.

~o~o~o~

Izuku sighs softly and cleans his hands with a towel. "He barely lasted an hour before passing out...here I thought pro heroes were suppose to be tough..." He shakes his head. "At least I didn't get my uniform dirty."

After cleaning his hands, he sits walks out the bathroom and sighs. He takes out his phone. "Well, I guess I'll give him an hour...hopefully he'll wake up by then. If not, well...some ice water should help wake him up." He walks to his living room and sits down, turning on the tv.

"And the search continues for Pro Hero Thunder Clap. He was last seen helping with a search and rescue mission with other pros. The police haven't found any-"

Izuku turns off the tv and grins. "Oh noooo." He says in fake, worried, tone. "Thunder Clap is missing! What if..." He gasps dramatically. "He's dead! Whatever shall we do?" His eyes go wide and he starts laughing. "Well, maybe I /will/ kill him after all. Send a message to the other pros..." He rubs his chin in thought.

Their was a knock on the door and he looks over. He blinks and sighs softly. He stands up and walks over to the door and opens it. Standing in front of it is a slightly taller boy with white hair and a grey eye on his right and red hair and a sky blue eye on the left. A burn mark covers his left eye.

"Are you ready to go to class?" He tilts his head a bit. He is wearing a similar uniform to Izuku, except his button up shirt is red.

His eyes go wide. "Oh! I nearly forgot we had class tonight." He rubs his head. "Thanks for reminding me Todoroki."

He raises a brow. He looks him up and down. "I see...you were having fun. Was this for an assignment or were you just having fun."

He chuckles and picks up his keys from the table next to the door. "Well, for fun. I guess I could use this as extra credit. He's not dead yet, though."

"Getting soft, huh?" He jokes and steps aside as the other boy walks out and closes the heavy door.

"Not even. I just don't know what I want to do with him yet. Do I want to kill him? Do I just want to beat him to near death?" He starts to walk down the hall of various other heavy metal doors. Ten doors line on each side of the wall with name plates next to them.

"I can burn him to death for you or freeze him to death." He puts his arm over his shoulders.

He looks up at him and smiles brightly. "That means a lot, but I'll figure it out by tomorrow morning. I was going to figure it out tonight, but since we have class. That's not happening."

He leans down and kisses his cheek. "Well, if you need my help, feel free to ask."

Coming out of one of the rooms is a girl with short brown hair and pink cheeks. She looks over and smiles at the two before waving. "Hey guys." She's wearing the same uniform but her button up is pink.

Izuku smiles and waves. "Uraraka, hey. Ready to head to class?"

She grins and nods running up to them. "You bet." She says cheerily. "I just finished a nap after some intense training, so I'm ready to go." She grins and punches the air a few times.

Shoto nods. "That sounds good. You look fired up."

She grins and nods. "You bet I am. Where's Iida? Is he not with you guys?"

Izuku shakes his head. "No. I was hoping to run into him."

Running down the hall is a tall muscular man with silver framed glasses, short dark blue hair flattened down and parted to the left. "Ah, there you all are. I was worried I was going to miss you." He bows. "My apologies for being a tad late. I had some cleaning up to do." His button up is a dark blue.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Todoroki says softly.

Ochako grins and nods. "Come on, we should head to class. If we're late Aizawa is going to be upset and use us for target practice again." She shivers. "And you know he never misses."

Izuku groans and rubs his shoulder. "I'm not going through that again...I still have a scar on my shoulder from last time. I really don't like being under probation."

Iida rubs his side. "I'm still carrying a scar myself. We only have a couple of more weeks left and then we will be fine."

"You know you guys didn't have to go through that crazy plan with me..." The green-haired boy rubs the back of his head.

Ochako smiles and pats his back. "We're friends. That's what we do. Well, Iida and I are your friends. Todoroki is your boyfriend. But you know what I'm trying to say. I still have a scar on my hip. It's sort of like proof of our bond." She flexes her arm and grins.

Todoroki points at his abdomen. "I have mine right here."

Iida nods, smiling softly. "Ochako is right. We knew the risks. But we simply could not leave to handle that alone." He checks his watch. "We have 45 minutes. We should get going."

Izuku grins and points forward. "Let's go!"

The group walks to the elevator at the end of the hall and head up. The door opens to a nice lounge area with no windows. A few comfy couches, an open kitchen area, a few tables with some chairs, a couple pool tables, and a large flat screen tv. They walk through the lounge and head up some stairs then through one more door.

Now outside, Izuku stretches and sighs softly. "It's nice to be outside. It can be sort of suffocating being stuck underground."

"Not having windows at all can be a bit of a pain." Ochako agrees scratching her cheek. "But we don't want to be found out or anything."

Iida nods. "Indeed. We'd all be put into prison for sure. Our teachers have made sure to make extra precautions for hiding us and the amazing school we attend." He chops the air.

Izuku sighs. "I know, I know. It has its benefits but also drawbacks. That's all I'm saying. I'm glad we get our space. We basically all have a single bedroom apartment."

Todoroki nods. "I understand. At least we get fresh air pumped throughout our underground hideout though. I'm with Uraraka. Sometimes I wish we had windows."

Ochako nods and points at him. "Exactly! Right? I'm glad someone is with me on that."

The group walk down a small dirt path in the middle of the woods. After a few minutes, they come across a large, old, school building. It looks like it's ready to crumble, the windows are busted, fungus growing across the walls, and a few holes on the walls. They stand in front of the heavy metal door and a scanner opens up above them before closing almost immediatly. The doors open and they walk inside.

The inside looks like a very normal. Fancy, clean, bright, and not deteriorated at all. The four take off their shoes and put on their school ones. People littered the halls, chatting and hanging out. They head to their classroom on the first floor and already some of the class was there.

"So then, I took the guy, put his feet in water, then electrocuted him until he passed out." Denki is sitting on his desk, grinning as he talks with his friends.

Kirishima laughs and leans back in his chair. "Wow. Are you sure he didn't die? That sounds pretty risky."

Mina leans against a desk and nods. "I'm with Kirishima with this one."

Denki rolls his eyes. "Duh, he didn't die. I only zapped him for like, a few seconds. He was twitching and gasping when I left."

Jirou smirks. "I bet you he's dead by the time you go back to check on him."

He pouts a little bit. "Come on, Jirou. You can't believe in me a little bit?" He sets his hand over his chest. "You wound me." He looks over and waves. "Hey guys."

Izuku smiles and waves. "Hey Kaminari. Do you have someone tied up back at your place too?"

He winks and points at him. "You bet. I need the extra credit after bombing the last test."

Kirishima laughs and leans back in his chair. "I bet Midoriya just has him because he was bored."

He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "That...well...you know how it is. I don't want to get rusty or anything." He waves his hands.

Denki grins. "Come on. We all know you're a sadist. Own up to it! All of us are to some extent after all. Right Bakugo?"

The red-eyed boy growls and glares at him. "Shut up, you fucking dumbass."

Iida sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Still as volatile as ever I see."

Kirishima grins. "Awww, he's warmed up a lot since the first day of school."

Bakugo slams his hand on the table. "No one asked you shitty hair!" He huffs and crosses his arms.

Ochako giggles. "I just think someone is a little grumpy this evening. Maybe he's still getting use to the nocturnal life."

He slams his fists on the table. "Will you idiots stop talking about me already?" He groans and looks off to the side.

They laugh and they continue to talk. After awhile the class fills in and everyone takes their seats once the clock strikes eight. A man with long messy black hair, tired eyes, and a scruffy face walks in. He is wearing a tight black and grey tank top, some scars cover his arms, black pants, various knifes are strapped around his waist and one strapped to his arm, a grey scarf wrapped around his neck, and a pair of goggles rest on top of his head.

"Alright, sit down and be quiet. It's time for class. Is everyone here..." He looks over the class. "Good. Before we begin, I have a couple of announcements. First, if you're going to drink illegally please don't come to school drunk."

Denki groans. "That was one time, Mr. Aizawa."

Kirishima groans and lowers his head. "I thought we didn't have class."

"I know right?" He turns around and looks at him.

Mina shakes her head. "I tried telling you guys we had class, but you never listen."

Asui tilts her head a bit. "Didn't you come in drunk too?"

She spins around and whines. "Shut uuup." She waves her hands. "I was...tipsy at most."

"You kept threatening to shoot anyone who got too close to you, ribbit."

Aizawa's eyes glow red and his scarf unfurls from around his neck a bit. Everyone goes quiet and faces forward.

He blinks and goes back to normal. "Second of all, we'll be having a raid soon."

The whole class erupts in cheers and jumps out of their chairs.

Ojiro grins. "We haven't had one of those in nearly two months." His tail wags.

Izuku rubs his chin in thought. "I wonder what we'll be raiding this time. Last time was a museum."

Bakugo grins big and holds out his hands as small popping explosions come off his hands. "About damn time. I really need to let loose!"

"There he is." Kirishima point and grins. "You were so grumpy earlier I was starting to worry."

Denki laughs. "He just needs to let loose. He's all pent up inside."

Yaoyorozu touches her cheek and smiles softly. "Oh, I hope it's a jewelry store. I could use a nice ring." She looks at her hand.

Shoto tilts his head a bit and looks at her. "Can't you just make one?"

She shakes her head. "That's not the point Todoroki." She groans. "It's a lot more satisfying getting one after looking at all different options then finally settling on one you really like. As a villain stealing is just much more satisfying and I have to continue the tradition of classic villainy!"

He blinks a few times. "Ah. So just she really likes stealing things."

Tokoyami leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. "She's quite the kleptomaniac."

Jirou sighs and shakes her head. "It can be pretty bad too. You wouldn't believe how many of my things go missing when I invite her to my place."

Ochako shakes Iida back and forth, grinning big. "Did you hear that? A raid! Are you excited?" She sounds ready to explode.

He groans a little bit. "Yes, I am. But can you stop shaking me, please?"

"Oops! Sorry." She laughs nervously and let's go. "I'm just really happy."

Aizawa's eyes glow red again and everyone calms down once more. "Right. So, our class will be raiding a bank. This means whatever money we steal will be divided equally among everyone in the class."

Iida raises his hand and then is called on. "Are we not to give any to the school? Wouldn't it get a large cut of whatever we steal?"

He shakes his head. "This school runs by large donations from various large crime families. Also the bank we will be raiding isn't going to have an over abundance amount of money in it. Maybe if you were to get over a million the school would have for twenty percent at least. Third years generally are the ones who always have to give the school a cut. Second years sometimes do. You're first years, so don't worry about it."

Denki sighs a bit in relief. "I was worried there for a second. Just think. If he we can get a few hundred thousand dollars, we'll be set for awhile!" His eyes sparkle.

He clears his throat. "I also get a cut. So remember that. You have a month to get yourselves ready. The night and time will be decided by me, but you all come up with a plan to get the actual money and the best way to escape, understood?"

"Yes sir!" They all say together.

"With that, end of announcements. Today we'll be learning the best way to torture someone to get information out of them." He turns to the chalkboard.

After a few hours, the bell rings for a lunch break. Everyone begins to talk about lunch plans while Aizawa zips up into his sleeping bag and goes to sleep.

Izuku sighs softly and leans back in his chair. Shoto walks up to his desk and holds up two bento boxes.

"I made you lunch."

He blinks and blushes lightly. He starts to wave his hands. "You don't have to do that you know. I can buy my own."

Ochako pops up behind Shoto. "Awwww, are the love birds going to feed each other today?" She laughs.

Izuku blushes darker and shakes his head. "Uraraka!" He whines and covers his blushing face. "Shouldn't you be feeding one of your boyfriends?"

She sticks her tongue out at him. "No, for your information. I have my lunch date tomorrow. Today it's Kirishima's turn to eat with Bakugo."

Shoto hands over Izuku's lunch. "I still don't see how you can understand your weird lunch schedule."

She sighs and shakes her head. "I've told you at least five different times how it works. That's just counting this week. It's Tuesday."

Iida sets his hand on her shoulder. "Well, just remember. If either one of them hurts you, we'll make sure they regret ever being born." He smiles.

Izuku nods and grins. "He's right."

Shoto simply nods and gives a thumbs up.

She blushes lightly and waves her hand. "Awww, you guys are so sweet." She smiles softly. "I'm so glad we're all friends. We should go eat lunch."

The group heads to the lunchroom and sit at their usual table. Shoto actually did begin feeding Izuku despite telling him over and over it was fine. Ochako makes kissy noises at them.

At another table near by, Denki groans as he sets down his lunch tray. "I can't wait for this bank heist. I'm seriously running low on funds."

Mina laughs and slings her arm over his shoulders. "I know right? Me too. I'm so excited for this. My quirk is really good for melting bank vaults."

Sero looks up and rubs his chin. "How much money do you think we can steal?"

Denki rubs his thumb and index finger together. "I'm hoping we can get at least a solid eight hundred thousand that would be forty thousand each."

Sero shakes his head. "Not exactly. You're forgetting about Mr. Aizawa."

"Oh...right. Then it would be...uh...anyone have a calculator?" He rubs the back of his neck.

Kirishima hums. "Oh. It has a really long decimal at the end. So, it would be a weird split. But if we ignore it, we'll be getting over thirty eight thousand dollars each." He holds up his phone.

The three look at it and begin to ooh and aah.

Bakugo growls and his fingers twitch. "Who the fuck cares about the money? What is most important is getting to blow up the faces of anyone who gets in my way." A malicious grin spreads across his face and he laughs.

Denki blinks. "Then, does that mean I can have your cut?"

"The hell you will." He glare at him and an explosion goes off on his hand. "I'd kill you first."

He puts up his hands. "Whoa, dude. I'm joking calm down."

Kirishima laughs and holds up a fork to Bakugo's mouth. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it. But now you should eat." He smiles.

He grumbles and eats the food off the fork and looks off to the side. "I can eat my food on my own...shitty hair..."

Mina squeals and grasps her hands together. "You two are just too adorable! I wasn't sure if three people dating would workout, but seeing how you guys are just so comfy together and how you make time for one another is just to cute. I'm rooting for you." She sniffles.

Denki leans away from her a little. "Geeze Ashido. You don't need to cry. You're lucky Kirishima. At least your boyfriend...and girlfriend, are in the same class. I have to schedule time to see mine."

Mina leans into him and grins. "Speaking of, where is Shinso?"

He pouts. "He already had lunch plans. So he's eating somewhere else in the school."

Bakugo groans and rolls his eyes. "Sucks to be you."

He groans and starts to eat. "Thanks a lot. That's so nice of you." He says sarcastically.

Kirishima puts his arm over his boyfriends shoulder and kisses his cheek. "Don't be too mean. I'm sure seeing us is making him a little jealous."

The red-eyed boy raises a brow and brings Kirishima close and kisses him deeply on the lips before pulling him back. "He can be jealous about that."

Denki's jaw drops and he starts yelling at him, Sero starts ranting about how unnecessary that was, Mina just laughs, and Kirishima just sits there blushing and grinning big.

_This is a school for young, upcoming villains. With the school building being cloaked in a high-tech cloaking device and resting deep into the woods nearly no one ever travels to, they are able to train and educate the next generation of villains. All students who attend were chosen for various reasons. Those with more promise than others attend the pro-villain course. Class 1-A is one of those classes. A lot has happened to this class to make them so close and strong. Those events will be revealed, eventually._

**Hello all! Welcome to my new little project. A slight spin on the villain au concept. I LOVE villain Deku and sometimes see him with fellow classmates. I thought a school for villains who be a fun way to add in class 1-A as villains. Basically villains are heroes and heroes are villains. I'll more or less add chapters randomly and they won't follow any particular order.**

**I might do separate works for important story things like for example the sports festival. But we'll see what happens! For now chapters will more or less be one shots covering various things. Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Before Class

**I meant to say this on the first chapter, but do note since they're villains personalities are altered a little bit to make them more...evil. But they are still teenagers, so yeah. Keep that in mind!**

An alarm goes off and Izuku groans a little bit, pulling his cover his head. A hand reaches over and turns it off. Shoto holds him close. Izuku buries his face in his chest and sighs softly.

"I don't want to get up..." The green-haired boy mutters.

"Then don't." Shoto answers, eyes still closed. "Class isn't for hours."

He groans. "I need to check on my guest though. Finally figured out what I want to do."

He groans and holds him tighter against his body. "Okay. In another hour, though."

"Okay, fine." He sighs softly and mutters under his breath before going back to sleep.

He smiles softly and kisses the top of his fluffy head and drifts back off to sleep.

~o~o~o~

Ochako groans a little bit. She shifts a bit between the two boys, one arm from each holding her.

"What time is it..." She mutters a bit.

Kirishima reaches over and picks up his phone from one of the nightstands. He flinches with the sudden brightness hits his eyes. "Ugh. It's like...ten in the morning." He sets it back down.

Bakugo groans. "Shut up and go back to sleep...the both of you." He mutters and moves a little closer to them.

She giggles. "That was the plan. Getting out of class at three in the morning is a pain." She pulls the cover up a little bit more before drifting back off to sleep.

Kirishima nods. "You got that right." He mutters and closes his eyes, going back to sleep.

Bakugo smiles softly and gently kisses the two on the top of the head before going back to sleep.

~o~o~o~

Denki sits up and groans, rubbing his eyes. "Shinso, can you come back to bed already? I know you're not ready to wake up."

The purple haired teen looks back at him. "I'm coming back. Can I use the bathroom first?"

He whines. "Hurry up. You owe me for leaving me at lunch yesterday." He flops back on the bed.

He rolls his eyes. "You're so dramatic. I told you two days in advance I had plans and you were okay with it."

He groans and raises his arms in the air. "I know, but I still missed you. Just...hurry and pee. Then we can cuddle again and I won't be so grumpy."

After a few minutes, Hitoshi comes back and lies down on top of Denki, setting his face against his chest. Denki wraps his arms around him.

Hitoshi groans a little bit against his chest and closes his eyes. "I hope you're feeling better..."

He smiles brightly and nods. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. Now just one more hour and we can get up."

He grunts softly. "Hour and a half." He mutters before drifting off to sleep.

~o~o~o~

Jirou groans and puts her pillow over his face. "Really? Why do you have to be so early?"

"Because the early bird catches the worm. I like to get up early so I can get a jump start to the day." Momo grins brightly and smells her cup of tea. "Would you like some?"

He groans loudly into her pillow. "I'd like to sleep for at least another hour. Getting out of school at three in the morning means sleeping in is well justified."

"Oh dear. I guess you do need a good nights sleep. How about I make us something nice to eat. Then when you wake up you can have a nice breakfast." Her eyes sparkle.

She gives a thumbs up then waves her hand. "Sounds great. Goodnight." She removes the pillow from her head and sets it back under her head. She groans and pulls the covers over her head.

"She's so cute when she's sleepy." Momo sets her hand over her chest. She gently closes the door and heads to the kitchen to start looking for what to make for breakfast.

~o~o~o~

As eleven in the morning rolls around, everyone gets up from bed and starts their late morning routine and start their day. By the time it hits twelve, most of the class was up in the lounge hanging out.

Denki, Ochako, Kirishima, and Bakugo are playing Mario Kart and yelling at each other.

Denki laughs as he stands next to Kirishima and lightly bumps into him. "No one is passing me!"

Kirishima grits his teeth, turning his whole body each time he makes a turn on the coarse. "Yeah right. Just you watch. I'm right next to you!"

Ochako glares at the screen and bites her lip as he concentrates. She elbows Kirishima a few times when he leans too close to her. "Kirishima! Come on, you're too close, move!"

Bakugo is laughing maniacally and jerks his body each time he drifts around a corner. He drops to his knees, staring at his portion of the screen with unblinking eyes.

Hitoshi is watching from the couch. He takes out a cigarette and a lighter, trying to light it. "You go, Kaminari."

Said teen grins. "Thanks, babe." His jaw suddenly drops. "Who hit me with a blue shell?!" He nearly drops his controller.

Bakugo stands up and laughs louder. "Suck it." He yells at the other three as he starts making headway.

Ochako growls and drives through an item box. "Come on, I just need something good." She gasps and laughs.

Kirishima drops to his knees. "No, a red shell?! How could you?!" He sniffles.

"All's fair in love and Mario Kart." She grins.

Izuku walks up to the back of the couch and leans against it. "How long have they been going?"

Hitoshi looks back at him. "For about half an hour."

"They'll be at this for awhile longer." He smiles. "But at least they're having fun."

Shoto walks up next to Izuku. "They always get so loud and invested in this game. It's hard to play with them."

He laughs nervously and rubs his ribs. "Yeah, sometimes you'll come out with bruises."

"Or a black eye." Shinso mutters.

"Did...did you get a black eye...?" Izuku looks at him with wide eyes.

"Once."

The four then scream when they all cross the finish line. Denki is crumpled on the floor with Kirishima and Ochako while Bakugo laughs and throws his arms up.

"Eat shit, losers! I told you I'd win!" He grins big.

Denki sits up and points at him. "Rematch! Right now."

Mina sighs and leans back in a chair, sitting at a table with some others. "They're always so loud when they play."

Tsuyu shuffles a deck of playing cards. "They'll keep playing for another half hour. But only if we're lucky."

Sero shakes his head. "I hope it's no more than another half hour. If it lasts any longer someone is going to get hurt."

Jiro sets her elbow on the table and nods. "Either someone gets hurt or something gets broken."

Tsuyu deals out five cards to everyone. "Alright. We're playing Poker. Aces high." She picks her hand. "Make your bets." She tosses in a few chips.

Sero looks at his cards takes out two before getting two from the top of the deck. He tosses in a few chips.

Mina grins as she looks at her hand and tosses in some chips at well.

Jiro looks at her hand and grimaces a bit. She puts one card back before taking one from the top and putting in a few chips.

While others were doing their own thing, Aizawa walks through the lounge. He is wearing a nice suit and tie, his hair combed out and put into a bun, and he even shaved a little of his face stubble.

"Whoa, look who's all dressed up today." Mina grins.

Denki glances back and pauses the game, making the other three yell at him. "Hey, where are you going dressed so fancy? A date~?"

Ochako gasps. "Wait, is it a date? I didn't think you were into that sort of thing. Go Mr. Aizawa!" She grins.

He groans. "I'm not going out on a date-"

Izuku rubs his chin. "I wonder who he's going out on a date with. Their are a few people it could be."

He shakes his head. "It's not-"

"Whoever it is, they going to be surprised in him dressed up so nicely." Sero chuckles.

Tsuyu looks up in thought. "I guess it is rare he dresses nicely."

Aizawa grumbles a bit. "It's NOT a date. I'm going out for a meeting with someone."

Kirishima grins. "Sooo, who is it? One of the teachers? I bet it's Present Mic."

Denki shakes his head. "No way, what about Ms. Joke? She's always bugging him."

Mina waves her hand. "I vote All Might. They're always talking in the halls."

Jirou raises a brow. "Really? Actually, now that I think about, I do see them talking in the halls a lot."

He groans and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Will you all mind your own business? I'll be back later. Do NOT cause any trouble while I'm gone, got it?"

Everyone says a confirmation and goes back to what they were doing.

Aizawa sighs and heads to the exit. "Be safe and if anything happens call me."

Jirou smirks and sets down her hand. "Four of a kind, all Queens. Pay up." She laughs.

Sero and Mina both groan and throw down their cards.

Mina whines. "Come on, that's no fair. Did you cheat?"

She raises a brow. "Please. Don't be such a sore loser." She pulls her chips over.

Tsuyu collects the cards and starts to shuffle. "This is only the first hand. So, try not to quit so fast and so easily."

Mina sticks her tongue out. "I'm not quitting. I have plenty of chips to use. Bring it!"

Their is more screaming from the Mario Kart players. Ochako jumps up and down, laughing. Denki drops his controller and flops over his boyfriends lap. Kirishima hits the floor with his face. Bakugo just yells and curses.

Shinso looks down at his boyfriend. "Giving up already? You gonna be alright?"

He groans loudly. "Yeah, I'm just taking a break."

Shoto walks over and picks up the controller. "I'll play for a little bit."

Izuku smiles. "You can do it, Todoroki!" He cheers for him.

The afternoon progresses into lunch time where most students either order out or cook something. Today, Shoto treated pizza to those who wanted it.

Kirishima smiles as he takes a bite of his pizza, leaning against Bakugo's chest. "Thanks a ton for the pizza."

Ochako nods as she leans against Kirishima's chest. "How did you pay for all of this again?"

He holds up a credit card. "My old man's credit card."

Izuku groans. "Shouldn't you stop using that? Won't he be pissed when he finds out you have that?"

He just shrugs. "He's just going to yell. Plus, I doubt he'd notice. I'm sure he's too busy running his drug empire and doing whores."

Denki snorts a bit. "Harsh much." He jokes.

He shrugs. "Not really. It's really what he does. He runs his drug empire and he has sex with prostitutes...usually one specific one."

Izuku laughs nervously. "Yeah...he um...he's loud."

Kirishima furrows his brows. "Wait, how do you know Midoriya?"

He blushes lightly and clears his throat. "Well, sometimes I'd spend the night over at Shoto's place and well, it's hard not to hear him at night."

"You get use to it after awhile, honestly. I told you to bring headphones." He leans down and kisses his cheek.

Bakugo groans loudly. "Okay! That's enough about your gross dad's sex life!"

Kirishima looks up at him and grins. "Can we talk about ours~?"

Denki gags. "Ew, no. I don't want to know how you three do that."

Ochako laughs. "It's not exactly that hard to understand. Usually, I'm in the middle and Kirishima is-"

"LALALALA!" Denki covers his ears.

Hitoshi snorts. "You guys are crazy."

Mina grins and puts an arm over her shoulder. "Come on, you've known our class for months now. You're basically apart of our large weird family."

Sero rubs his chin. "You might as well move in with how often you're over here."

Denki gasps. "Whoa! You can live with me! My bed is big enough for two. You already sleep over most of the week anyways."

Tsuyu looks up in thought. "You think he can just switch classes? Class 1-B probably already thinks you're transferring since you spend so much time with us."

Denki stands up. "Alright! Let's make a petition to get Shinso into our class."

"Ugh, you just want someone to make goo-goo eyes at." Bakugo waves his hand and shakes his head. "It's a waste of time, idiot."

The blonde pouts and points at him. "You wanna go, Bakugo?! Because I'll take you on right here and now."

He grins big and laughs. "You honestly think you can take me down, Sparky?"

"Denki, come on. You shouldn't go starting fights." Kirishima puts up his hands. "You know Aizawa is going to be pissed if he comes back and the lounge is ruined...again."

Izuku nods. "He's right Kacchan. You shouldn't try riling him up, Denki." He looks between the two and furrows his brows.

"Ooooh, I get it. So Bakugo is a chicken." Denki grins. "I've been practicing! So don't underestimate me."

Bakugo's eye twitches a little bit. "Okay, you're so dead now, Sparky."

Hitoshi runs his hand through his hair and sighs heavily, standing up. "I guess I can't let you get your face blown off..."

"You're so sweet~" Denki grins and leans against him.

Ochako pats Kirishima on the cheeks and moves away from him. "You can help out angry boyfriend this time."

He grins and gives a thumbs up. "You bet. It's a Wednesday afternoon after all."

Shoto shakes his head. "I still don't understand their 'Who Gets To Fight With Bakugo' schedule."

Izuku pats his back a few times. "Well, you don't need to understand."

Denki points at Bakugo. "Alright, but this is a Quirkless fight. Only our fists and our weapons."

He snorts and laughs. "I don't need my quirk to kick your ass."

Tsuyu claps. "Alright everyone time to make your bets. Who do you have to win? Team Bakugo? Or Team Kaminari?"

Everyone moves back and makes a large circle around the four. People start making bets and cheering for who they want to win.

Ochako whistles. "Go Bakugo and Kirishima! Kick his ass!"

Mina throws her fist up in the air. "Come on Kaminari and Shinso! Show 'em what you're made of!"

Izuku goes into the the circle and puts up his hands. "Alright. This is a fight until both opposing sides are knocked out. No Quirks are to be used. But weapons and physical violence is accepted. Fight!" He quickly moves back.

~o~o~o~

Aizawa sighs softly. He tries to fix his messy hair and readjust his tie. He is a bit of a mess with his clothes a little askew, his shirt slightly unbuttoned and wrinkled, pants zipped but not buttoned up, and bite marks on his neck.

"I swear if anyone says anything..." He mutters and opens the door, heading down the stairs. He raises a brow as he hears loud cheering. "What the?" He furrows his brows, heading down the stairs faster and looking at the scene before him.

Bakugo holds Denki in a headlock and grins. He has bruises on his face and cover his body as well as a stab wound on the back of his left shoulder. "Give up!?"

Denki grits his teeth. He is also very bruised and has a knife wound on his leg. "No, damn it!" He pulls out a taser that is strapped to his belt and electrocutes him.

Bakugo yells and let's him go. He falls to the ground and twitches a little bit. "D-damn! IT!"

"Bakugo!" Kirishima flinches. Covered in bruises and on his knees with Hitoshi holding his wrists tightly while pulling back on his arms and pressing his foot on his back.

"Whoa there. I don't think you're going anywhere." Hitoshi grins. He has a small cut over his eye along with various bruises. He pulls back on Kirishima's arms, threatening to dislocate them.

"Yes! You show 'em Shinso!" Ojiro whistles loudly.

"Way to show 'em Kaminari!" Mina cheers loudly.

"You can still beat him Kirishima!" Sato cheers out.

"Come on, Kirishima! Don't let him dislocate your arms!" Ochako calls out.

"Trying hard here, babe." He grunts heavily.

Denki twirls his taser around and grins. "And that's game!" He slams the taser into Kirishima's chest and sends a shock to his system.

"What the hell are you all doing?" Aizawa finally speaks up and squeezes his way into the circle.

Everyone looks at him and start to shift nervously and no one said anything for a few seconds.

Denki grins. "Well, we were having a little fight is all."

He raises a brow. "What kind?"

Izuku raises his hand. "Quirkless brawl with weapons. First team to have both members out cold loses."

The teacher looks around. Nothing broke, burned, or otherwise destroyed. "I see...well, carry on. Just continue not to break anything. You still have to get to class tonight, so wrap it up and don't go seriously injuring each other." He makes his way out of the circle and runs his hand through his hair.

The cheering continues and Denki grins, throwing his hands in the air. Bakugo tackles him front behind and pins him to the ground. Hitoshi drops an unconcious Kirishima on the ground. He jumps on the back of Bakugo's back and wraps an arm around his neck. Denki tries to wiggle wiggle out from under Bakugo and slams his elbow into his stomach, making the ash blonde gasp and choke. Hitoshi only tightens his grip around Bakugo's takes slams his taser into his chest and gives a harsh shock.

Bakugo goes limp and his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Hitoshi drops him and takes a step back, panting heavily.

The class has a mix of booing and cheering going on as Denki and Hitoshi high five each other. Just enother normal afternoon for the class.

**Yeah! So, just an FYI, Bakugo is a much better fighter when using his Quirk. He relies on it too much. So fighting hand to hand with weapons isn't the best situation for him xD Poor guy. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: TodoDeku

**So, the next few chapters are going to be cute little ship drabble stuff circling around a certain ship with some sprinkle of everyday life. So first is TodoDeku!**

Izuku wipes the sweat from his forehead and sighs softly. "You know, you're really making me work hard here."

The man tied to the chair groans a little bit. His wrists and are strapped down to a chair. His right eye is swollen and he has some deep cuts on his torso as well as various bruises. Two fingers on his left hand and three on his right are missing. He opens his mouth to say something but half of his tongue is missing and it makes it hard to talk.

"Ah, ah. I told you talking your way out of this won't help. But I guess you can't do that right now, huh?" He chuckles lightly. He lightly pats his cheek. "We've had a lot of fun though, right? You've lasted nearly a week. If you make it through two more days, I'll set you free! Like I promised." He smiles brightly.

There is a knock on the door. Then Shoto walks in with a bowl of ramen. "I brought you something to eat. You've been down here for nearly 2 hours after all."

Izuku blinks and looks back at him before smiling. "Thanks, you're so sweet."

"I figured you should take a break. I'd prefer you didn't spend so much time down here, but you rarely ever listen to me. Now, we should go eat upstairs. The smell of blood and your toy groaning isn't very romantic."

"I do listen at times." He blushes lightly and nods. "You're right. Let's go."

The two head back upstairs and sit down at the dining room table. Shoto slurps his noodles as he watches his boyfriend.

"So, how goes the torture. I could hear a little bit earlier."

He shrugs a bit. "It's going pretty good. I doubt he's going to last very long though." He slurps some of his noodles. "But, I was surprised he lasted this long."

"I'm pretty sure you made sure he lasted this long. You're really good at learning people's limits. You know my limits pretty well." He smirks a little.

Izuku blushes and clears his throat. "I um...well, that took...some you know, time." He laughs nervously.

"Maybe when you're done with your toy down there, you and I can have some alone time, huh? I'd really enjoy that you know. We still have time before class."

His face only becomes more red. "W-well of course! I'll have to take a shower after I'm done, but-"

"You might as well wait until after. You're going to end up getting dirty none the less. Plus, we can take a shower together when we're done."

"Sometimes I think you just really like watching me blush and get embarrassed, you know that?"

"Maybe I do." He smirks a bit. "You're really cute when you're all flustered."

Izuku finishes up and stands up. "I should get back. We'll...talk later, you know. After I finish my business."

Shoto rests his elbow on the table and rests his head on his hand. "I'll be here...missing you. While you give another man all your attention."

"Come on, you're being unfair you know. It's not remotely like that and you know it." He waves his hand and heads back downstairs."

He flops down on the couch. "Love you too, Izuku." He waves his hand and sighs softly, closing his eyes.

~o~o~o~

Izuku looks down at Shoto's sleeping face. "He looks so cute like this..." He says softly.

The boy groans and opens one eye. "Finally done...?" He stretches.

"What do you think?" He motions to his bloody clothes and face.

"Oh? Did you kill him? I thought you were going to hold off." He smirks.

He pouts a little bit. "I wasn't exactly trying, but it just...sort of happened. I was really in the moment and before I knew it, he bled to death."

He stands up and chuckles. "What a shame. I always knew I was the only man you can ever count on not to let you down." He lifts up his chin and leans down, kissing him deeply.

Izuku blushes lightly as he looks up into his mix-matched eyes. "I...right..." He says softly before melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Now that you're all done, why don't we go back to the bedroom and I can show you just how much I missed you."

He nods slowly. "Right. That sounds really great."

Shoto smirks and guides him to the bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

~o~o~o~

Izuku moans loudly and pants heavily, his arms and legs wrapped around Shoto. He drags his nails down his back. Shoto pants heavily, holding Izuku close and thrusting with a passion. He digs his nails into his side and leans down, kissing him deeply and pushing his tongue into his mouth. Izuku leans his head back and kisses him back deeply, pressing his tongue against his.

An alarm goes off and Shoto breaks the kiss, leaving a small trail of Saliva between them. He wipes his mouth and picks up Izuku's phone. "You set an alarm?" He turns it off.

Izuku nods. "Well, yeah. I love you. But we do need to go class. I doubt Mr. Aizawa will accept 'We were having sex' as an excuse to being late."

"I guess you have a point." He sets the phone down and kisses his neck as he goes back to thrusting.

He shivers softly and pants heavily. "W-we need t-to-"

"We're both still hard. I'm not stopping until we both release." He bites his neck and starts to suck on it. He starts to stroke Izuku.

"F-fine." He says softly and thrusts up into his hand. "Y-you're going-"

"Enjoy it." He says softly and kisses his neck.

The green-haired boy moans out his nose and gasps when he releases between the both of them. Shoto grunts and gives a hard thrust before releasing inside of him.

Shoto flops on the bed and pants heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Wow. That was amazing."

Izuku chuckles and nods. "Oh yeah...just like always." He says softly and groans. "We need to start getting ready for class."

He waves his hand a bit. "I know, just...let me catch my breath."

~o~o~o~

"Izuku, are you alright? You're sort of limping." Ochako tilts her head a bit.

He blinks a few times and blushes. "I um...I just...fell." He blinks a few times. "You're sort of limping too and wait, why are you wearing a scarf? It's not even cold?"

"I also fell! Down...the stairs." She laughs nervously and rubs her arms. "I feel really chilly today. Maybe I'm catching a cold."

Tenya chops the air. "Are you two alright? Maybe you need to see the nurse?"

"No!" Both say and look at each other before blushing.

Shoto puts his hands in his pockets and glances off to the side.

Ochako clears her throat. "It's nothing. I promise."

Izuku nods fast. "Right. It's nothing. Let's just go to class..."

The group walks into the classroom and are surprised to see Hitoshi in their classroom. He's sitting on Denki's desk and seems to be flirting with him.

"So, you think anyone will say something if I just stay here with you?" Hitoshi grins and holds Denki's hand tight.

Denki blushes lightly and squeezes his hand. "Maybe if you don't say anything, sure."

He brings his hand up to his lips and gives his knuckles a gentle kiss. "If I could be in the same class as you, I'd switch in a heart beat."

Denki goes to say something, but notices Izuku and his gang watching. He grins and waves. "Hey you guys. Wait, Uraraka, why are you wearing a scarf? Also, why are you and Midoriya limping so much?"

"Shut up!" They both whine and blush.

He blinks a few times. "Ouch, okay. You don't have to be mean about it."

Hitoshi snorts a bit. "Seems like a few people in your class got busy before school."

Denki's eyes go wide. "Whoa! Is he right?!" He grins big. "You're a bunch of horn dogs." He laughs.

Ochako and Izuku both blush and look at each other and nod.

~o~o~o~

Aizawa walks into the classroom and stares at the scene. Denki is trying to get Izuku's arm from around his neck, his face turning red, while Hitoshi is yelling out as he's floating above a fire that Shoto is standing in front of. Ochako has her fingers really close to touching, ready to drop him. The other students that are there are standing around the desks and cheering.

Aizawa looks at the clock. Ten minutes before class starts. He walks over to his sleeping bag and climbs inside, zipping up and taking a nap on the floor.

Bakugo, Kirishima, Sero, and Mina walk in and stare.

Sero looks ready to step in. "Hey! You can't mess with anyone on our squad!"

Mina nods and steps up next to Sero. "He's right! Right you two?" She looks at Bakugo and Kirishima.

Kirishima scratches the top of his head. "Um...I mean does Shinso count? He's with Denki so he counts right? Can I fight Todoroki?"

Sero raises a brow. "Do you just not want to fight your girlfriend?"

He pokes his fingers together. "Usually I don't really mind, but we have lunch together today and it'll feel awkward eating together after fighting-"

"Okay, I get it. Then fine. You can have Todoroki." Sero covers his face with his palm.

Denki sees his friends and waves his arms as his vision starts to get spotty. He can barely barely breath. He is hoping they'd spring right into action, but they're just standing there talking.

"Any DAY now!" Hitoshi yells at Denki's friends as he flails around in the air.

A wild look grows in Bakugo's eyes and a malicious grin stretches across his face. "Deeeekkkuuuu!" He yells and laughs as a blast from his hands propels him towards the green eyed boy.

Izuku grins and drops Denki. "Kacchan~!" He grins an electrical energy wraps around his body as he lunges forward.

They slam into each other. Bakugo slams his open hand into Izuku's face and Izuku slams his fist into Bakugo's chest. An explosion from Bakugo sends both flying back.

Shoto's eyes go wide and looks over. "Izuk-" Before can finish, he jumps out of the way, avoiding a hardened fist from Kirishima who grins at him.

"Hey, I'm your opponent now." He hardens his other fist and slams them together.

Sero shoots out some tape from his elbows and it wraps around Shinso's torso. He pulls him over.

"Damn..." Ochako mutters and releases him.

Hitoshi grunts heavily when he hits the ground and groans.

Izuku hit the floor and slides back a bit. He stares up at Asui who stares down at him.

"Hello Tsu." He waves.

"Having fun Midoriya?" She tilts her head.

He chuckles and stands up. "I guess you could say that." He runs back towards the action.

Bakugo slams into one of the desks, breaking it half. He shakes his head. "Oh, you're paying for that!" He blasts himself towards him, tackling Izuku to the ground and slamming his fist in his face.

"You just charred it to Hell!" He kicks him off, using One For All, sending him flying.

Bakugo hits the chalk board up front, cracking it before hitting the ground and groaning. "Shut up!"

Ochako jumps to the side, avoiding the acid spray from Mina, watching as it destroys a desk and chair.

Denki stands up. "Mina! That was mine!"

"Well, sorry! We don't have a lot of space!" She waves her arms around.

He mutters under his breath and electricity starts to wrap around his arms. "Alright, now I'm mad."

Tenya swings his leg from behind at Denki. The blonde brings up his arms and curses. He hits the window and then the ground, but he also gives a shock to him.

"I was able to land a hit, but I can barely feel my leg." He looks down at his shaking leg.

The two groups charge each other and end up in a fighting pile in the middle of the classroom. Desks and chairs are moved aside to avoid further damage and the rest of the class cheers them on, rooting for who they want to win. Fire, acid, explosions, and tape shoot out from the fight cloud forming in the middle.

The bell rings and Aizawa groans and opens his eyes. "Are you all done yet?" His eyes glow red as he stares at them.

They all stop, the smoke clearing out pretty quickly.

Bakugo is on the ground with Izuku holding him in a headlock. "N-no!"

Izuku smiles nervously. "Can we get an extra five minutes?"

Sero groans, wrapped in his own tape as Uraraka pins him down. "Can we take a five minute break before we continue?"

Shoto holds his hand in front of Kirishima's face. Kirishima has his fist connected with Shoto's stomach. Tenya has hit foot on Denki's face with Mina on his back and Hitoshi ready to stab him.

"No. Clean up. Or else." He warns.

The two groups groan and look at each other before putting the classroom back in order.

Hitoshi kisses Denki on his cheek. "I'll see you at lunch." He heads back to his class.

Aizawa stands up and looks at the classroom. "Well, you managed to ruin a chair and desk, charred a desk, cracked the blackboard, started a small fire, and crack a window. Congrats, that's less damage than usual. I'm actually pretty surprised."

Denki raises his hand. "Where am I going to sit?"

Kirishima raises his hand. "I need a desk."

He sighs and rubs his temples. "Just...share the chair for now or stand in the back."

The two stare at each other and shrug before just sharing the chair.

~o~o~o~

"Er...Midoriya?" Kirishima tilts his head a bit.

"Yes?" He looks at him, holding a piece of chicken in his chopsticks.

"Is Todoroki alright?" He points.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He tilts his head a bit.

"He's...like clinging to you. Like you're dying or something."

Shoto tightens his grip around Izuku a little bit. His arms wrap around his torso and his head rests in his fluffy hair.

Ochako giggles and holds her fork in front of Kirishima's mouth. "He's fine. He's just sad he couldn't help Deku. Now eat up."

He takes the bite from the fork and nods. "Ooooh. I think I get it. Just making sure he isn't upset about the whole fighting him thing."

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'm sure he'll end up forgetting if you don't talk to him about. Plus, he's not one to hold grudges in a fight."

Tenya adjusts his glasses. "This tends to happen a lot. It's best to just leave him be."

Asui points to Deku's cheek. "It probably doesn't help he got a bruise on his cheek."

Izuku grunts when Shoto tightens his grip around him even more. "That also is a big factor. I told him it was nothing, but he won't let go. He's moping."

Kirishima laughs and holds out his spoon to Ochako for her to eat. "Sitting over here is always so educational." He grins. "But, at least we don't have to explain our lunch schedule with him. "

Shoto groans a little bit.

"Sshhh, if we mention it, he might ask." Ochako shoves the fork in his mouth.

He grunts softly and chuckles, gently moving his head back. "You're right sorry." He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close. He gently kisses her cheek and moves his head down, moving her scarf a bit.

Asui slaps Kirishima on the head with her tongue, making him yell out. "Can you save that for when you're alone?"

He pouts and rubs his sore spot. "I wasn't going to do anything. I'm not Bakugo. I don't just start teasing and touching in front of people like some sort of horny animal."

Ochako blushes and looks off to the side. "But, it is hot when he does get like that." She says softly.

Kirishima blushes and nods, looking off to the side. "You're right. It is. He's probably all hot and bothered now..."

"Oh and after a fight too?" She giggles. "He's...going to be really unbearable after class. I doubt he'll want to sleep."

He groans. "Great...I don't know if I'll even have the energy-"

"Will you two stop!" Tenya cuts in and slams his hands on the table. "We are in school. Can you try and keep your bedroom talk down to a minimum? Please?" He huffs.

Asui raises a hand. "I agree with Ilda."

The two blush and apologize profusely.

"You should eat something." Izuku says, taking a bite of his food. "You can't get full from hugging me and smelling my hair.

He makes another groan.

"Alright, I'll just have to make you something before bed." He pats him on the head.

Shoto moves his head a bit to the side. "Thanks." He mutters out before putting his face back into his hair.

~o~o~o~

After class, Izuku and Shoto trudge into Izuku's room and groan.

"Did you still want something to eat." Izuku mutters and glances back at Shoto.

He yawns and shakes his head. "I just want sleep."

"Then let's sleep." He mutters and drags himself to the bedroom and flops on the bed.

Shoto follows behind him and flops down on top of him. "You're so comfy." He mutters.

"Shotooo." Izuku whines and wiggles under him a bit.

"Just let me sleep here for awhile..." He mutters.

Izuku sighs softly. "Fine." He mutters and closes his eyes and actually falls asleep with Shoto on top of him.

A few hours later, the two wake up and move to lie down under the covers. Shoto holds Izuku close and rests his head on his fluffy hair. He tightens his grip around his waist and smiles softly.

**Now, I don't know if I should do KiriBakuChako/KiriKacChako(Not sure which name to go with) next or ShinKami. Any preferences?**


	4. Chapter 4: ShinKami

Hitoshi groans loudly into Denki's chest, his eyes closed. He moves his head a bit to the side and inhales deeply.

Denki glances down at him and smiles. He looks back at his phone and starts to scroll through his social media. "So, when do you want to get out of bed?"

"Never." He mutters softly.

"Well, it's like 3:24pm now. We've been in bed for over three hours. I'd like to at least get up and brush my teeth." He sets his phone down and smiles.

"I just wanna sleep." He slowly opens his eyes.

"I swear you might as well live here, do you ever go back to your classes actual dorm?" He wraps his arms around him.

"I sleep there on the weekends and every other day. It's fine." He groans and closes his eyes. "More sleep."

"Alright, one more hour. Then we get up, get ready for the day, then head upstairs." He grins and closes his eyes.

Hitoshi only groans loudly and mutters incoherent gibberish.

After an hour of half of bed rest, the two get ready for the day and head upstairs in the lounge. Just about all of the class is upstairs hanging around.

A card game between Tokoyami, Asui, Mina, and Ochako is going on at one table. Sero and Kirishima are playing a game of pool. Izuku can be seen in the kitchen with Shoto and Bakugo.

Denki leads Hitoshi to the couch and sits him down. He sits down on his lap and rests his head against his shoulder. "You're so warm."

"Thanks. I try to stay warm so you can cuddle me like a cat." He picks up the remote and turns on the tv.

_"A body has been found in an alley. The victim has been burned to death and police are trying to identify the victim. Police believe they have a good idea who the culprit is."_

Everyone looks at the tv with high interest. Kaminari pauses the broadcast.

"Alright, so, my guess is the lovey dovey couple over there did it." Denki points to Izuku and Shoto who are standing in front of the kitchen entrance.

Mina leans back in her chair. "Well, considering the body was burned...it would make sense. But anyone could have burned a body with some lighter fluid and a match."

Asui taps her chin. "My money is on Bakugo. It sounds like something he would do and he did come back late last night, didn't he?"

Something loud hits the ground and Bakugo stomps out of the kitchen, shoving Shoto and Izuku out of his way. "Like hell it was me!" He huffs. "Burning a body in an alley?! That's some lame ass shit. I wouldn't do something as mundane and boring as that. I did something else."

Ochako sighs. "He's right. It's either go big-"

"Or go home." Kirishima finishes and lines up his next shot.

Shoto shakes his head and walks over to Izuku and pulls him close. "It was my doing."

Denki thrusts his fist up in the air. "I knew it!" He laughs.

Hitoshi smiles and kisses his cheek. "Good job, babe. You're like a regular Sherlock Holmes."

Izuku rubs the back of his neck. "He was helping me out." He smiles softly.

Mina grasps her hands together and sighs softly. "Oh, young love~" She grins. "Ochako, does Bakugo ever take you and/or Kirishima out on cute villainous dates like that?"

She snorts and shakes her head. "He tries, but it's not romantic in the least bit. He gets crazy the second he sees someone worth attacking and pays us no mind what so ever."

Kirishima laughs. "It's more of babysitting than an actual date." He speaks out.

Bakugo growls. "Shut up! It's totally romantic!" He stomps his foot.

"No." Ochako and Kirishima say at the same time.

Denki pokes Hitoshi on the chest and grins. "Maybe we should go on a cute villainous date sometime this weekend." He smirks.

Hitoshi raises a brow. "Oh? Really? I'll think about it." He pokes his chest.

~o~o~o~

Bakugo yawns and groans loudly. "Stupid class at night..."

Kirishima slings his arm over his shoulders. "Come on, don't tell me you didn't get enough sleep last night? Oh wait, of course you didn't. You are bent on getting up at 8 in the morning."

"Huh?" Mina stares at him with wide eyes. "You can't function on 5 hours of sleep! The earliest I wake up is 10am and even then I go back to sleep half the time."

Denki shakes his head, leaning against Hitoshi's shoulder. "This is why you're always so loud and grumpy."

"Shut the fuck up, spark plug!" He growls and small pops come off his hands.

Kirishima hugs him around the neck and kisses his cheek. "Hey, it's alright Kat. Don't pay him any attention."

He huffs a bit and calms down a little bit. He glances at Kirishima and kisses his cheek. "Yeah, yeah. I'll calm down." He mutters as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

Denki grins. "Whoa, Kirishima is like a Bakugo whisperer."

Hitoshi leans down and kisses the top of his head. "Your friends sure are a rowdy bunch."

Sero laughs and pats Hitoshi on the back. "We're your friends too. You've been dating Karminari long enough to be considered part of our crew." He grins.

Mina nods. "Sero's right! You're a proud member of the BakuSquad." She gives a thumbs up.

Hitoshi sets his hand over his chest. He looks touched. "Wow. That makes me feel so...happy and I think I might cry. Bakugo do me a favor?"

"What?" Then his eyes go blank and he stares at the other male.

Kirishima groans. "Oh boy..."

Hitoshi opens his arms. "Give me a hug then slap yourself." He grins.

Denki bites his bottom lip. "This is so hot..."

Bakugo goes and hugs Hitoshi before letting go then slaps himself in the face. After the hug, Hitoshi grabs Denki's hand and runs as fast as he can. The electric blonde laughs and runs beside him.

Bakugo blinks a few times and looks around. His eye twitches and he snarls. "DAMN YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" He sets his hands behind him and blasts himself forward.

"Bakugo! Kat! Hold on! You can't murder one of your friend's!" He runs after him.

Mina and Sero look at each other and sigh before running after them.

~o~o~o~

Hitoshi pants heavily as he leans against the door of the bathroom stall. "I think...we lost him." He says through labored breathes.

Denki sits on the toilet, trying to catch his breath, chuckling a bit. "That...was pretty awesome." He grins. "I love it when you use your Quirk on people." He purrs and stands up, pressing his body against his. He traces a finger on his chest.

"Oh?" He raises a brow and wraps his arms around his waist. "I couldn't help myself." He grabs his ass. "But, I do love making you happy. Maybe I'll do it more often around you." He leans down, breathing against his lips.

"You always know just what to say." He grins and presses his lips against his, moaning softly.

Hitoshi presses his lips against Denki's moaning softly and moving his hands to grip his ass. Denki happily presses into his firm hands, eyes fluttering closed. He moves his tongue into his mouth and presses it against Hitoshi's. A shiver runs up the taller male's spine.

Denki pulls back and smirks a bit. He slowly lowers himself down to his knees and begins to undo Hitoshi's belt.

He raises a brow. "Whatcha doin down there?"

"Oh, I think you know what I'm about to do. Since you turned me on so much. It's the least I can do until after class." He slowly unzips his pants and raises a brow as he looks at the bulge in his boxers. "Oh? You're starting to get hard already?"

A light blush forms on his cheeks. "Well, yeah. You were kissing me and pressing me up against the door of the stall."

He grins and pulls down his boxers and grips the base of his cock. He runs his tongue over the tip slowly. He glances up at Hitoshi, watching him twitch and moan and press his back harder against the door. Denki puts his mouth over his tip then slowly runs his tongue over his slit.

Hitoshi curses and his legs nearly turn to jelly under him. He takes a few deep breathes. He's so glad that the stalls reach all the way from the ground to the ceiling. He groans softly and slowly closes his eyes.

Denki takes more into his mouth and moans around him. His hands grips his hips and he begins to suck and moves his head back slowly, stopping at his tip before taking in more of his cock into his mouth. His tongue swirls around his length.

His boyfriend bites his bottom lip, his cheeks heating up. He can't believe just how amazing Denki is at this. He reaches down and grips his hair, whining loudly and biting his bottom lip. He bucks his hips a bit into his mouth, making Denki grunt softly.

Denki swirls his tongue around his length, bobbing his head back and forth, sucking and slurping around his length.

"F-fuck...Denki I'm...gonna." Hitoshi leans his head back and grips his hair and twitches slightly as he releases into his mouth.

He holds his hips firmly and takes in all the cum spewing into his mouth. He turns and spits it out in the toilet before flushing.

"Spitters...are for quitters..." Hitoshi smirks, leans against the door and panting heavily.

Denki rolls his hands and stands up. "When it starts tasting less bitter and gross, I'll swallow every last drop."

He grunts softly and zips up his pants before buckling his belt. "I'll look into it for you." He chuckles lightly. He opens the door and holds it open for him.

He walks over to the sink and begins to wash his mouth out. He takes out a mini bottle of mouthwash and gargles a bit before spitting it out.

"You always come prepared." He drapes his body over his back.

He grunts and stops himself from falling over. "Well, we practically do this every night before class. So, it's best I come prepared to wash out my mouth. Want to walk me to class?"

"Of course." He says softly. He moves next to him and holds his hand tightly.

~o~o~o~

Denki flops down in his chair and sighs softly. "Glad they replaced the stuff that got broke last time." He spins around and rests his arms on the edge of Kirishima's desk.

Kirishima grins, setting his arms on his desk. "Yeah, me too." He sets his head down on his arms and groans, closing his eyes. "I'm so tired."

"What? Chasing after your boyfriend ware you out?" He smirks.

"Yes! He ran all around the school, up stairs, back down stairs, outside, literally around the building, and then back to the classroom." He groans. "I was too tired to try and calm him down, so Ochako handled it for me." He points his thumb over at the two.

Bakugo is moaning softly with Ochako on his lap, pressing up against him as they share a heated kiss. Her arms are wrapped around his neck, while his arms are wrapped around her waist. They break apart for a few seconds to pant softly before smashing into each others lips once more. She runs her hand through his hair, gripping a handful.

Izuku groans as he turns to the side, holding up his hand to the side of his face, blushing lightly. He tries to ignore their make out session.

Denki blinks a few times as he stares. "And, you're seriously not getting any hints of jealousy like at all?"

Kirishima chuckles and shakes his head. "Why would I be? Two people I love are expressing their love for each other. I'm just sad I can't join in." He pouts a little bit.

"Well, hey. You three make polyamory look easy. Good job." He grins and gives a thumbs up.

"So where exactly did you and Shinso end up?"

He leans back in his chair and stretches. "Just in one of the bathrooms."

"Ooohh?" He grins and raises his eyebrows. "Do anything fun in there?"

A light blush coats his cheeks. "I uh, no. We just...stayed in the stall and waited a little bit before coming out-"

"Come on dude. I've heard you blowing Shinso in the bathroom like four different times. It's not a big secret." He waves his hand. "It's not like you guys are the only one who have that idea. Right Midoriya." He says loudly and looks over at the green haired boy.

"W-what?" He wasn't paying much attention and looks at him confused.

Kirishima and Denki both laugh.

Ochako finally pulls back from Bakugo who leans in, not wanting to part just yet. "I should go sit at my desk now. Mr. Aizawa will be here soon."

"Tch. Fine. We're continuing this later though." He looks off to the side.

She giggles and stands up, kissing his forehead. She gives a kiss to Kirishima before sitting at her desk.

A few seconds later the bell rings and the teacher walks in.

"Alright, shut up and eyes forward you degenerates."

"Whoa, he's in a good mood today." Denki grins.

"A few announcements before we get into our lesson about how to properly pay off cops. First, when bringing firearms to school make sure the safety is on. Shooting students by accident is not an accuse and you _will _be banned from bringing any sort of weapon to school for a whole month."

Sero snorts a bit. "Who was the dumbass who didn't put the safety on their gun?"

Yuga looks down, poking his fingers together, pouting a bit. "It was an accident." He says softly.

Mina pats his back a few times. "It happens to the best of us."

Asui nods. "Just like you, Ashido."

She whines and slams her head on the table. "Don't remind me." She mutters.

"Then comes announcement number two. This week, we'll be having a special training exercise in one of our facilities. So we'll be taking a trip there in two days. It'll take a few hours by bus so we'll be leaving at 4 in the afternoon."

"Whoa, a special training exercise?" Izuku grins.

Kirishima laughs. "Whoa! The last time we had one of those it was to wreck as much shit as possible! I'm excited."

Denki throws his arms up and laughs. "Yeah! Road trip! Playing cards, listening to music, playing road games."

Tenya raises his hand. "What sort of training will we be having?"

"That's a secret. I'll tell you when we get there. Just be sure to bring your villain outfits, weapons, and your disguises."

Tokoyami rubs his beak in thought. "An air of mystery as we travel to an unknown location for unknown training. Mysterious, I like it."

Momo grasps her hands together and her eyes sparkle. "This sounds very serious and I'm so excited! We'll be sure to learn some very important villain information. Isn't this exciting Todoroki?" She smiles at him.

"Hm? Oh, well yeah. I suppose it is exciting." He says softly.

"Alright. That's all for now. So shut up and let's get started." He opens his notes.

~o~o~o~

Denki plops down between Mina and Sero. "Anyone else feeling tired after training today?"

Sero nods, pushing against his back. "You're telling me. Mr. Aizawa worked us extra hard today."

Mina groans into her food she face planted in.

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "You're all a bunch of fucking wimps."

Kirishima kisses his cheek. "Come on, don't be mean. Some people get tired you know."

Ochako kisses his other cheek. "He's right you know. Give them a break."

Denki points. "Thank you, Uraraka. Also, welcome to our table. Nice to have you."

She chuckles. "I sit here like once a week."

"But it's always a pleasure having another girl sit here with us." He grins and winks.

Bakugo growls. "Wink at her again and I'm ripping out your fucking eye."

He puts up his hands. "Come on, I'm just being friendly! I have a boyfriend."

A pair of hands cover Denki's eyes. "Guess who?"

He hums in thought and grins. "Is it my tired looking boyfriend, Toshi?"

Sero moves over and Hitoshi sits down, kissing Denki on the cheek. "You got it."

Mina grins and lifts up her head. "Whoa, we got a full table today. Hey Shinso."

He waves at her. "Hey there, Mina."

Bakugo narrows his eyes. "I still owe you an ass kicking."

"What?" Ochako looks between them. "I never was informed why you were so worked up."

Kirishima laughs. "Shinso used his Quirk on Bakugo, basically."

The purple haired villain smirks a bit. "I'd say it was well worth it." He chuckles, putting his arm over Denki's shoulder.

He grins and leans against him. "Oh yes~" He grips his tie and yanks it down, kissing him deeply and moaning softly.

Hitoshi moans softly and closes his eyes, pulling him closer against his chest.

Both Mina and Ochako share an "Awwww~"

Sero groans. "Can you guys maybe save it for the bedroom or whatever? I'd prefer not to throw up my food." He shoves a fork full of food in his mouth.

Denki pulls back and chuckles. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He winks.

Bakugo opens his mouth to say something but Ochako and Kirishima shove food in his mouth before feeding each other.

"So, in two days our class is going on a special field trip." Denki starts to eat his food.

"Oh yeah. Ours is too, but it's going to be a different location." He kisses the top of his head.

He pouts. "I'm going to miss you. It's not fair. All the other couples get to be together and probably planning amazing out of town sex. Can't you just sneak into our class or something?"

He chuckles lightly. "Sorry. How about this. For the next two days I'll spend as much time with you as possible. I'll even give you one of my shirts you can wear so I'll be with you in spirit."

He sniffles and nods. "That sounds perfect! I'll give you one of mine too!" He grins big and hugs him tightly. "You're the best boyfriend in the world!"

"Well, I do try my best." He sets his chin on the top of his head.

~o~o~o~

Denki groans and wanders into his room with Hitoshi trailing behind him. They make it to his bedroom before flopping down in bed.

Hitoshi kicks off his shoes as he lies face first in bed. He whines loudly. "Wanna cuddle?"

Denki groans, kicking off his shoes as he lies down on his back. "If you move to cuddle me, sure."

After a couple of minutes, Hitoshi moves and pulls Denki close and sets his chin on his forehead. "Warm..." He mutters softly.

He buries his face into his chest and closes his eyes. "Yeah...thanks. This is really nice." He says softly. "Love you."

Hitoshi snores softly, already passed out on the bed.

"I'm gonna pretend that snoring means you love me too." He smiles softly and snuggles a little closer before drifting off himself.

**And so, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! Next we have KiriBakuChako then MomoJirou! Then, well, I have a few ideas for the next few chapters after, so keep a look out! **

**Reminder if you want updates, sneak peeks, and info on future projects follow my tumblr .com**


End file.
